


drowned out

by Val_Creative



Series: IT Movies Fic-Palooza 2019 [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, Gen, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Hurt/Comfort, IT 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Eddie and Georgie are discovered alive by the others.





	drowned out

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Guest (FFN): "Georgie and Eddie are found alive at the end of Part 2." You didn't name any ships so I did a bunch of gen/friendship. HAPPY FIX-IT AU! WE LOVE THESE! Thanks for the prompt and thank you to you all for reading! Any comments/thoughts appreciated! DID YOU LIKE PART 2?
> 
> ((Want a request for IT? I'm doing 100-1000 word fics of any friendship or romantic ship + any prompt until I feel like quitting. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a friendship or romantic ship + prompt. You need to specify if you want SFW or NSFW (for 18+ readers only). Please check [Full Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478582). The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

*

Dirty water.

It rushes into Eddie's nose and ears, pouring over his face as the overflow gushes rapidly from the huge sewer-entrance. Mud and concrete hunks and unidentifiable, ancient bones spewing around him. He can't move. _Breathe_. Feeling too-numb.

Tingling, building up in static-pain, courses from the middle of Eddie's chest. His dulled, half-opened eyes blink shut.

Eddie jerks upright, coughing and sputtering for air. He blinks open his eyes, mopping the shit-smelling water out. It feels like every muscle roars from the sudden, white-hot adrenaline rush. An actual living turtle—once crawling itself gently on him—it flies off Eddie and lands backwards in the flood with a thunderous splash.

"Shit, shit_shit_," Eddie mumbles, scrambling on hands and knees, righting the panicked creature. "Oh no. You're okay, little guy—"

Wait.

He shouldn't be… here, should he? Eddie moans out, dismayed at the heavy, slick taste of blood in his mouth, clutching the top of his head and trying to not pass out. _Why_ is he in the Barrens? What is going on…? They… they were _fighting_ IT… and Eddie… he…

Eddie's fingers thrust down at the blood-soaked, ripped hole on his shirt. Clumsily feeling around.

Nothing.

_Intact_.

"Ohh god," Eddie says breathlessly, his lungs tightening up. He died.

Didn't he die?

_But_…

No, no—this is happening. Somehow this is fucking _happening_. The deep, puncturing wound Eddie had, burrowing in through his spine to sternum—that's _gone_. Eddie checks himself once more, wheezing, tracing over soft, moistened flesh. He's _alive_.

Eddie's head shoots up. A flash of bright yellow catches his eye.

Something floating.

It's a very small boy, ghastly white. He's unresponsive to Eddie running through the knee-deep, outdoor water.

Eddie cradles him up into his lap and touches over his neck. Definitely a pulse. Strong. "Hang in there, kid," Eddie tells him, slinging the boy into his arms and carrying him out of the Barrens, heading for the center of town and alongside the direction of Kansas Street.

*

Probably need an ambulance. Eddie doesn't have his cell on him, but his strength doesn't waver. He trudges on.

*

"Mike—! _MIKE_!" Ben yells, frightened as Eddie approaches them on the long, empty stretch of road.

That makes sense, he thinks. Eddie drips stinking and grey sewage, nonverbal and drenched by his own blood. His facial-gauze missing.

"Is it over?!"

Beverly trembles, watching Eddie, clutching alarmed onto Bill's and Richie's arms.

_"MIKE, is it OVER!?"_

"It's over," Eddie murmurs, strangely calm. He nods down to the boy motionless in his arms. "Guys, he needs help…"

For a split-second, no one moves. Not even Bill. But, well, it's _Bill_ and he's the first one to come over to Eddie. As soon as Bill's fingers graze the yellow raincoat, the boy awakens and thrashes and vomits the filthy water out of his body.

Bill kneels down, as Eddie does, helping him get steady on his feet.

As soon as Bill looks into those eyes, his shoulders visibly sag. His color drains. Bill's steel-blue eyes widen, filling with tears.

"G-G-G—"

"_Billy_," Georgie whimpers, shivering fiercely and reaching for Bill's hand. Real.

He's real.

"_You look funny_."

There's no words for a miracle like this. And, they can never truly know why Eddie or Georgie is here—or how he's so young after missing for over twenty years—and Bill sobs out Georgie's name, reaching back for him, falling forward and hugging his little brother.

*


End file.
